Moku Ka Pawa O Ke Ao
by mustachey5
Summary: (The darkness is behind us) Sequel to 'Ona. Danny and Mary continue their relationship, but what obstacles stand in their way and is the darkness truly behind them?
1. Hana

**Aloha again! It's late - I know I'm so sorry! Please forgive me ...This is the sequel to 'Ona! I am aiming for 10/11 chapters maybe more but I'll only be able to update once a week due to exams that are coming up :(**

**I will warn you know, this story is going to get complex... we have plots flying everywhere, literally ...**

**THIS CHAPTER OCCURS TWO MONTHS BEFORE THE REST OF THE STORY-It may seem a little odd but it will all make sense, take it as a prologue if you will :)**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Hana (Work)

.

.

_Present time_

"Five - 0, put your weapons down" Steve shouted as he and Kono burst through the double doors of the warehouse. Chin and Danny swept through the doors at the other end of the building, guns raised at the group of men in the middle of the room.

"Everybody, hands behind your heads and on your knees" He continued as they closed in, HPD and Swat officers trickling in behind them. He noted the large crimson blood stain on the floor. Zheng had not lied so far.

"Kono, with me, Chin and Danny you take the other one." He beckoned with his head towards the two shipping containers that sat in the corner of the warehouse and pulled back from the group, leaving HPD to round the men up.

"After me" he pulled Kono lightly by the arm so she was behind him and crossed the room. They reached the first and Steve gently pulled on the door checking it was open, Kono stood poised, gun pointed at the door.

"3...2...1" he mouthed and yanked the door wide open.

* * *

_12 hours earlier_

"What have we got?" Danny asked as he pushed through the double doors into the office space. The other three team members were already gathered round the table flicking through information.

"A girl, either late teens or early twenties, not sure which. Time off death sometime between 11pm and 2 am, Max is still doing the autopsy but the preliminary cause of death appears to be the gunshot wound she sustained to the chest. She was found by passers by this morning on Kahanamoku beach, but by the looks of things, that wasn't where she was killed" Steve said flicking the pictures up on the screen.

"As in outside the Hilton?" Danny asked walking up to stand next to Chin, looking intently at the images of the girl. She looked young, twenty maybe. Her pale skin clearly untouched by the Hawaiian sun, a small mole lay just below the outer corner of her left eye. Her sandy blonde hair had streaks of darker colour in it and was matted round her face. Her eye lids wide open in a never ending stare revealed an unforgettable gaze, one deep brown eye and one blueish green eye. Danny couldn't quite decide whether it was freaky or not- though dead bodies in general are pretty freaky.

"Yep, no ID was found on the body or around her, so Kono I want you to start digging, run facial recognition, anything you can." She nodded in return and began tapping away at the screen.

"Why on earth would you dump a body in a public place, surely if you were going to dump it you would choose a place were no one would find it?" He turned to face Steve

"I have no idea Daniel, that is what we are trying to work out." He explained in a patronizingly slow voice.

"Chin, can you head over to see Max, find out what he knows.." Chin nodded and left the room

"And what are we going to do?" Danny asked

" You are right, there has to be a reason the body was dumped in such a public place, someone wanted the body to be found and we need to find out why" He smiled at Danny as he pulled him backwards towards the double glass doors that Chin had disappeared out of only moments ago.

"So where are we going?" He asked shaking Steve's arm off as he turned to push the door open

"The crime scene..."

"You mean the beach." Danny frowned at him, pausing mid stride and Steve only smirked in response

"I hate the beach" he mumbled and followed Steve to the car.

* * *

_Present time_

"It's empty" Kono said and Steve stepped past the door, pushing round her. It was bare, completely empty. He stepped in further, flicking his flash light on, desperately searching every corner.

"Maybe this was just the meeting place..." Kono began guiding her flash light round the entire container.

"No, this is the place. Duke, Get CSU down here now, I want the containers processed there has to be a trace in there, somewhere" He called out

"That may not be necessary Steve.." Danny's voice called out from the other shipping container. He and Kono both turned and jogged over to the other container.

"You found any?" Kono asked coming round the side of the container to stand in the doorway.

"Yeah, we found some..."

* * *

_10 hours earlier_

"Chin, what did you find" Steve asked, clicking his cell on to speaker.

"The cause of death was the gunshot wound, no surprise there, but..." his voice floated through the car

"There's always a but isn't there.." Danny said only to be shushed by Steve

"But what Chin?" Steve asked

"There were traces of Methamphetamine on her skin..." He continued

"Crystal Meth?" Danny repeated

"Only traces, there was none in her blood stream, but she had definitely been in contact with it"

"How about you guys?" He asked, breaking the confused silence that had fallen on the other end of the phone line

"We managed to ID her as Marja Vanderzee, a Dutch girl, worked at the Hilton, apparently a nice enough girl, never any trouble at work, no record." Steve said

"Not really the sort of girl you'd expect mixed up with drugs then..."

"No. She's 21, lives alone apparently, we're just heading over to check the place out and Kono's searching for any family." Steve explained

"Okay, I'll head back and give her a hand." Chin said and disconnected

"What are you thinking?" Steve asked glancing at Danny

"I'm not sure, something just doesn't... you know? Something just feels off. She wasn't short of money according to Kono, she was the perfect employee at work, why would she get involved with all that?" He asked, sinking back into his seat as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Why does anyone do drugs Danno?" Steve turned to face him pulling the car up outside the address that Kono had sent them.

"That's a very good point" Danny conceded as he climbed out the car.

"I'm full of brilliant points and ideas, you just never normally listen to them" Steve said smiling sweetly at Danny as he locked the car behind him and the pair walked up to the house.

"I listen to you, it's you who doesn't listen to me, that's why we have problems in this... partnership" Danny continued

"Partnership? I'm hurt, Danno , truly hurt, I thought we were friends.." He smirked at his partner

"Friends, friends listen to each other and as I just said, you don't listen to me."

"What do you mean Danno, of course I listen to you?" Steve smiled as they approached the front porch of the small house.

"Really? Then what have I said to you about calling me Danno?" Steve simply smiled in response as he followed him up to the door.

* * *

_Present time_

The four of them stood in the doorway of the container and stared in complete shock.

"Is that all...?" Kono asked, eyes wide.

"Meth? Yeah, a container full..." Danny finished as he pushed open the door that he was still holding.

"That has to worth.." Chin began staring at the enormous horde

"More money than you or I could ever dream of having Chin" Steve finished and turned to Duke who had walked over and frozen at the sight.

"Where you going ?" Danny asked, tearing his eyes away to look at Steve who was walking away.

"To call the Governor, I have a feeling he's going to be a rather happy man."

* * *

_7 hours earlier_

Danny and Steve walked back into the main building. They had searched her entire house top to bottom and found nothing out of the ordinary, unless you count lactose free milk- which according to Danny is highly suspicious. They sent CSU over to process the scene and check for any traces of any drugs, but were yet to hear anything back. Kono had been unable to trace any family, Marja apparently kept herself to herself and knew no one on the Island. They had no suspects and no motive, except the traces of methamphetamine which was also leading them no where. And to top it all off they still hadn't found the original murder scene. At least they knew her name, even if Danny couldn't pronounce it.

"Boss!" Kono called just as he was about to walk into his office.

"I've got something" She called, He turned to walk back to the screens, knocking on Danny's office to alert him.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at the pictures she was putting on the screens.

"May I introduce you to Hu Zheng"

"Should I know him?" Danny asked as he walked out of his office, pocketing his phone.

"Hu Zheng, Chinese drug lord, linked to one of the biggest drug cartels in south-eastern Asia who specialize in..."

"Let me guess... Meth?" Danny finished

"Correct. It gets better. I decided to look into some footage from the Hilton's CCTV to see if we could see who dumped the body, unfortunately there are no camera angles that cover that area. But as I was casually flicking through, I spotted him having a conversation with no other than Marja Vanderzee."

"The Vic ? So she was caught up in all this" Steve looked at the footage Kono was playing on the screen.

"The conversation gets pretty heated" Kono continued and they watched as the conversation escalated into a shouting match when Hu grabbed Marja's arm, who in return lashed out slapping him round the face.

"Looks to me like we have our first suspect" Steve said as he turned to Danny

"Well, unless I have completely lost my touch, his cell appears to be on Ala Wai boulevard, heading for Diamond Head." Kono smiled

* * *

_Present time_

Steve hung up from his conversation with the Governor and turned back to the team.

"Commander, they found Hu's gun in the dumpster, exactly where he said it would be." Duke came over to the group.

"It has been taken to the lab for testing but by the looks of things, he is our man." Duke finished. Danny shook his head in disbelief, he was convinced the guy was leading them on, his story didn't even make sense. Something about this whole case felt wrong, like a piece was missing.

"Guys, well done, really, amazing job. Even you Danno" He smiled, the adrenaline still thrumming lightly in his veins.

"What do you mean even me?" He thumped Steve lightly on the shoulder , smirking as he pushed his doubts aside, the case was over.

"Beers?" Chin asked

"Sound's good to me" Steve said

"As delighted as I am to have busted possibly one of the biggest drug shipments the Island has ever seen, I have a beautiful fiancé waiting for me at home." Danny said

"You two are inseperable, are you joined at the hip or something?' Chin joked

"I don't think it's the hip they're joined at." Kono chipped in, smirking at Steve's disgusted face.

"Stop, please that's my sister" He said putting his hands over his ears as the others simply smiled at his misery.

* * *

_6 hours earlier_

Steve and Danny paced the interrogation room. They had cornered Hu and bought him in without any fuss, the guy had practically handed himself over. Steve stopped his pacing and finally turned on the man sat in the metal chair in front of him.

"You know Marja Vanderzee" He said dropping the pictures of the two of them in Hu's lap.

"Why do you ask?" He glanced down at the photos.

"Because she's dead" Danny said, standing behind the man

"I know that Detective, I killed her." He said, voice unwavering.

"You what?" Steve turned back round and stared at the man.

"I shot her, last night." Hu said simply.

"You do realise that if you kill someone you have to go to jail right?" Danny stared unbelieving at Steve who looked equally bewildered. Hu nodded.

"Why, why did you kill her?" Steve asked after a deep breath

"She was a threat, she was becoming big competition, she supplied within the Hilton you see." He explained.

"So you shot her?" Danny asked, not believing a word the guy was saying.

"Yes." Hu nodded

"When, where?" Steve asked

"1 am this morning, at Warehouse 7 at the docks, then dumped her body by the Hilton, on the beach." He smiled. Steve sighed, the timing fit but something about this whole confession was off, way off. What person just hands themself over.

"Warehouse 7?" He checked, pulling out his phone to call HPD

"Yes, but don't go there just yet, there's a trade happening tonight. A shipment of Crystal Meth is coming in."

"Why should we believe you?" Danny asked staring at the man

"Because I tell the truth. You will find the gun I shot Marja with in the dumpster at the back of the Warehouse." He continued.

"I've had a change of heart gentlemen, I no longer wish to be involved in this business, I am simply doing my duty as a citizen and aiding you in your investigation." Hu said, smiling , almost sadistically. It scared the hell out of Danny, this guy was mad. Plain and simple. Danny looked at Steve and beckoned him to the corner of the room.

"What do you think?" Danny asked, never had he come across a man as willing to talk as Hu, a supposedly legendary drug lord.

"I don't believe a word he says about Marja, his explanation makes no sense, why kill your competition and then confess? He's either an idiot or a psycho, or a mixture of the two. But try the warehouse, the exchange is apparently taking place in 6 hours, we have no other leads." Steve was just as much at a loss as Danny

"Warehouse it is then. What about him?" Danny turned to the man that sat in the chair in silence, staring at the wall, face blank.

"I doubt his sudden change of heart, but if his information is correct then it doesn't really matter why. I'll call Duke and get him taken to Halawa." Steve glanced at the self proclaimed murderer and sighed. This case was odd. Seriously odd.

* * *

_Present time_

"Mary?" Danny called quietly pushing the front door open and dropping his keys in the bowl that sat by by the door. He walked through the house and into the lounge.

"Shh" Mary whispered, bringing her finger to her lips as she nodded at Grace who had fallen asleep, head in Mary's lap, a blanket over her. He smiled at the pair of them as he silently toed his shoes off and walked over to greet Mary.

"How long has she been out?" He asked, stroking Grace's soft brown hair off of her face.

"About forty minutes" Mary whispered in reply and smiled when Danny leaned over, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"How was it?" She asked quietly

"Good, straight forward enough homicide, guy admitted to it. Then busted possibly the largest load of meth that's ever hit the island. So, yeah, pretty good day at the office." He smiled in return

"Nice and easy " She smiled

"Yeah" It had almost felt too easy, the confession, finding the drugs. It didn't sit right with Danny, the case was messing with his head, it was like a dream where nothing really makes sense till you wake up. Only he wasn't waking up, but it had all worked out. The gun was where Hu said it would be, as where the drugs. So for now Danny tried to push away the feeling in his gut and focus on the beautiful family in front of him.

"But now I am knackered" He pouted at her, attempting to look pitiful and failing quite spectacularly.

"Awh, Baby , what a shame, I had such good plans for us tonight as well." She teased as he lifted Grace gently off her lap.

"Let me put the Monkey to bed and hold that thought, I suddenly feel a new surge of energy" He grinned at her and gently carried Grace to her bed. Mary stood straightening her clothes and slipped into the bedroom, smiling happily to herself.

* * *

**There you go, as I said this may have seemed a little out of place but it will make sense later! I hope you enjoyed it and all reviews are appreciated :) Aloha!**


	2. Ke Kinohi

Hello all! Thank you for your lovely reviews :) sorry this is later than I was hoping I have been snowed under in work :( hopefully next chapter will be up sooner! Sorry again! This one's a little shorter so apologies again! HAPPY ADVENT!

* * *

Ke Kinohi (The beginning)

2 months on

.

.

The past few weeks had been stressful and filled with complex cases leaving the entire team completely exhausted. Steve pulled into his driveway and clicked the engine off, pausing for a minute before pulling himself out of the car. He turned to walk to the door and froze, spotting for the first time the familiar figure that stood on his porch. He walked the small distance from the car to the porch steps, staring at the figure.

"Cath.." the scene was conjuring up images of their last meeting nearly 4 months ago. She stood silently staring at him, hugging her arms to keep herself warm, protected from the rain that had started to fall.

"Hi" she whispered and stepped closer, only the three steps between them now.

"What are you doing here?"

"I miss you" she said, her voice quiet as she bit her lip and stepped closer to him, invading his personal space as she leaned in. Steve frozen to the spot, not entirely sure what to do.

"Cath..." It was beginning to feel more and more like a flashback from the day those months ago, her suddenly appearing on his doorstep claiming to miss him and if this was going where he had a feeling it would...

"I couldn't stay away" she snaked her arms gently round his neck, pulling herself flush against him, his arms automatically going to her waist holding her in an iron grip. The feelings he had for her that he had so desperately tried to bury coming back in full force. He struggled to fight back a moan when she brushed her lips teasingly over his. He pulled back slightly trying to keep a level head 'what the hell was he doing, she was engaged for goodness sake'. Just as he was about to step away she pulled him back again, dropping her hands from round his neck, pulling his hips against hers capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss a minute later for breath, wiggling her hips against his she whispered in his ear between dropping kisses along his jaw.

"You going to take me inside sailor or what?" He pulled back a little further to look at her, her lips swollen and red, cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, we can do that" his doubts from earlier being firmly shoved to the back of his mind. As his mother always said 'never look a gift horse in the mouth.'

* * *

The following morning

Mary wandered slowly down the street enjoying the cherry shave ice she had just brought herself. She had spent the entire morning searching for a job, she'd been to all the clothes shops, hotels , bars and restaurants she could and had found nothing. She knew Danny earned enough to comfortably support the two of them and Grace but she wanted to contribute, to get involved with the island that once again was home for her. She sighed and slurped up the last remains of the shave ice that had quickly melted in the hot sun. She turned to find a bin to ditch her rubbish in but as she did she accidentaly bumped into a passer by, knocking the cup of coffee she was holding out of her hand.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry! " Mary reached out not entirely sure how to help, the entire contents of the cup were down the girl's top and on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I think I have some tissues in my bag... I'll buy you a new coffee, I'm so sorry, I'm such a clutz!" She riffled through her bag and triumphantly pulled out a couple of tissues which she handed to the girl. She was clearly a tourist Mary thought, taking in the exceptionally pale skin and the light blonde hair.

"It's alright, don't worry, I'm just as clumsy myself!" The girl said her voice carrying a thick European accent that Mary couldn't quite place. She looked up at Mary and smiled, she was a naturally pretty girl with a small little mole just in the corner of her left eye, her face looked slightly gaunt and sallow however, there were dark rings under her eyes. But it was her eyes themselves that caught Mary's attention, one eye was a beautiful rich brown , much like Mary's own eyes, but the other was a pale blueish green. Mary smiled trying to disguise the fact she was staring at the girl's eyes.

"I'm really sorry" She said again gesturing lamely to the coffee stains

"It's fine really, have a nice day" the girl said returning a warm smile and walking away. Mary sighed and continued on her quest for a bin, hopefully she would be able to find one without causing any more havoc

* * *

Danny wandered into work and glanced around the office, Chin and Kono were sat in her office chatting away, pausing to give him a quick smile and wave. He walked on to his office and glanced over his shoulder to Steve's. The blinds were down and he originally thought that Steve simply hadn't arrived yet, but as he looked through the glass door he could see him sat at his desk in what appeared to be a foul mood.

"Danny, howzit ?" Chin called as he headed towards his office to start on the mountain of paperwork from the past two weeks.

"Good. Umm, is Steve okay?" He asked lowering his voice slightly, no doubt super SEAL had extreme hearing abilities as well.

"I dunno man, he was in there like that when me an Kono arrived, we figured we'd leave it to you to chat to him" he smirked

"Thank you so much for that" Danny replied sarcasm dripping from his voice as he walked back to Steve's office and pushed open the door.

"Steven" he greeted as he entered, said man completely ignoring him.

"Hello! Earth to Steve? You in there buddy?" He teased as he walked over and dropped himself on the edge of the desk.

"What Danny?" He eventually replied sparing Danny a momentary glance as he scribbled away at a form on his desk.

" I just wanted to know why you had your knickers in a twist?"

"Funny Daniel, I don't have anything in a twist I am just fine now please if you don't mind I have a lot of work to get through."

"Babe if you press that pen any harder it'll snap. I've known you more than long enough to know when you are not okay and this" he said gesturing at Steve

"Is not okay. What's up?" Steve sighed throwing the pen on to the desk as he pushed back in his chair, covering his face with his hands.

"It's Catherine. .." he said quietly

"Catherine? Man I thought you established this a while ago that she had picked , stupidly if I may say, the doctor guy, I thought you said you were just going to forget and move on?"

"I was"

"You were... were what babe? If you were moving on, why have you suddenly got your knickers all in a bunch today?" Steve glared at Danny as he dropped his hands from his face.

"Enough with the knicker comments okay? I was trying to forget it all but... she came over last night.."

"And... oh please don't tell me you slept with her again... you did didn't you, really Steve? You have no self control"

"I have self control. " Steve muttered looking away, Danny paused before returning to look at Steve .

"So you slept together last night?" Steve nodded his confirmation.

"Then surely you should be bouncing around with 'I just got laid' face not the 'I'm going to kill everbody' face"

"I don't have faces Daniel" he simply said and Danny responded with a pointed look.

#

Earlier that morning

They lay snuggled together, their bodies pressed intimatley close. Her head lay in the crook of his neck, each breath tickling his skin. They had barely made it inside last night before they were all over each other, leaving behind various maran, their claims of the other. Steve looked down at her, her features soft in sleep. He had missed her, the way they fit together so easily. He pressed his head into her hair inhaling the scent of her shampoo as he pulled her body even closer to his, their limbs intertwined. He silently prayed that this reunion would last longer than the last. He gently brushed whisps of her dark hair off of her face, gently carressing her cheek with his calloused finger, her skin as soft as silk. She stirred in her sleep, stretching out her arm that lay across his bare chest, shifting so she now lay on top of him, chests pressed together.

"Hello" she murmured her voice husky with sleep.

"Hello" he smirked in reply, fiddling with strands of hair that splayed on her warm back.

"Someone is happy" she teased as she shifted forwards, kissing him warmly on the lips. He smiled against her lips grunting in agreement as he rolled them swiftly over so she was underneath him. He held himself above her on his elbows, looking down into her brown eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could she pulled him down for another kiss, running her hands through his short hair, teasing his scalp. He moaned in response and moved , pulling her head back gently, so he could access her neck.

"Crap" she mumbled as they were interrupted by the sharp ringing of her cell. She reached over to where it lay discarded on the floor by the bed, intent on flicking it off but froze when she saw the caller ID.

"I have to take this" she whispered and jumped out of bed, grabbing her clothes as she ran for the ensuite. Steve sighed, rolling onto his back and sitting up he hadn't seen the caller ID but had a good idea as to who was on the other end. He pushed himself off the bed and pulled a pair of boxer shorts on as he walked over to the ensuite door. He strained to capture any words but couldn't hear anything when the door opened in his face and he was greeted with a fully dressed Catherine.

"I need to go" she said as made to move past him but he stepped in the way blocking her path.

"It was Adam wasn't it" he asked, looking her in the eye

"I'm sorry..."

"You're going back to him?" She looked away unable to maintain the eye contact and curtly nodded.

"I can't leave him... but I can't give you up either..." she said quietly

"So what? You are going to marry a man you don't love because he makes you happy and then what am I? Just an extra on the side? An odd hook up here and there?"

"You mean so much more to me than just 'an odd hook up here and there', but I care about Adam too...I need time to think"

"Seven years and a child together.."

"But we don't have a child do we Steve? That's the whole reason we're in this mess. And those seven years we were barely together, we were never in the same place, it was hardly committed.."

"Clearly it all meant a lot more to me than it did to you then."

"It meant the world to me, you meant the world to me and then it all fell apart and Adam..."

"Came along and was everything I'm not." He finished for her

"A smart handsome doctor, large family, no abandonment or commitment issues , no extra stress in a relationship..." he continued.

"Steve...we've had a difficult past it meant everything to me but come on we weren't exclusive the entire time"

"And you and Adam are?"

"We're engaged, yes we're exclusive."

"Really, because correct me if I'm wrong but I'm sure it's me you slept with last night, not him."

"I made a mistake..."

"That's the story of our relationship according to you, you didn't seem to care about Adam last night, you were the one on my doorstep, not the other way round. You say I'm more to you than an occasional hook up..." he scoffed, hurt.

"I care for both of you..."

"You can't have both of us Cath, it's him or me."

"And if I chose him you'd let me walk out the door?" A hint of challenge in his voice.

"Do you love him?"

"Steve..."

"Answer the question Cath, do you love him?" He steeled himself for the answer but he knew this couldn't go on any longer, she was playing both of them. As much as he loved her and wanted her he wasn't going to share her, or convince himself she loved him if she didn't.

"I don't know.." her voice wobbled with tears and Steve deflated.

"If you didn't love him you would of said no. You did last time."

"I'm so sorry.." Tears dropped down her cheeks and all Steve could think of was the exact same situation they found themselves in 4 months ago, only then she hadn't been in love with Adam. He turned and left the room, unable to say a word.

#

"Oh" Danny said

"Yeah oh and if that wasn't enough I've lost track of Doris"

"What?"

"She's gone of the grid, completely"

"That sucks, like seriously sucks." Steve simply stared at his desk in silence. Their silent brooding broken only by Kono sticking her head round the door.

"We have a case boys..."

"Up and at 'em SEAL boy, may as well put the death glare to good use." Steve simply stuck his foot out, tripping Danny up and smiling in response.

* * *

Danny snuck quietly into the apartment, it was nearly two in the morning by the time they had wrapped the case up and caught the perps. He yawned, absolutely shattered as he tiptoed to the bedroom, attempting to avoid waking Mary.

"Danny" she called out quietly and he pushed open the door, giving up his ninja attempts. He was going to need lessons from Steve.

"You should be asleep babe" he laughed walking over to kiss her.

"I was, woke up to get some water and heard the front door open." She explained.

"How was your day? " he asked standing again as he quickly removed his clothes and slid under the covers next to her, pulling her into his side, her head taking it's usual position on his shoulder as he traced patterns on her bare shoulder.

"Good, I have a job" she lifted her head to look him in the eye as she beamed with pride.

"That's great babe! Where?"

"Mamo's surf shop" she smiled

"The beach, you work at the beach?"

"I still don't get your issue with the beach" she giggled as she ran her hand over his chest, mimicking the patterns he drew on her.

"What is there to like?" He shrugged

"Me? I'll be there." She smiled again

"Now that's a very good reason to like the beach, but I think I prefer just you, you know without the beach."

"Fussy, fussy." She giggled as he sileneced her with a kiss, rolling her on to her back.

"I also got a dress!" She said pushing him back by the shoulders so he was once again on his back

"A dress?" He asked, hands going to her waist as she leaned over him, straddling his waist.

"A wedding dress, for our wedding" she said slowly

"Oh, sweet! How much or should I not ask?"

"I'll tell you later when you're a little more distracted." She smirked and kissed him again.

She rolled off him onto her back, chest heaving as she pushed her hair of her sweaty forehead. Danny rolled on to his side and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"You going to tell me how much now?"

"$2.570" she smiled innocently

"Holy... does it have flashing lights or something? Come with a free honeymoon? "

"Just the dress" she said

"I think I need a little more distraction" he smiled shifting so he was over her again , smiling down at her.

"You're insatiable" she laughed as he tickled her lightly.

"I don't her you complaining " he smiled and stole another kiss.

* * *

There we go! Did you like it? Thank you for readinf and all reviews are so appreciated :) Mahalo


	3. Ohana

Aloha again! Sorry for the late update I've been crazy busy :( I will try and get more organised!

* * *

'Ohana

.

.

"Steve? You in?" Mary called out as she pushed open the front door.

"Mary? What are you doing here? " Steve appeared round the kitchen door in his swimming shorts, clearly having only just got back from his morning workout.

"I just came to check you were still alive, you have been avoiding my calls the past few days. Something you want to share?" She asked, half teasing, half serious.

"Look Mare, I..." he looked away, unsure as how to tell her.

"I've lost track of her..."

"What? Who's her Steve? Is this about Catherine?"

"What? No, it's Doris, I've lost track of Doris..." he finished, glancing up to look at her face, he watched as she slowly digested the information, her smile vanishing.

"What do you mean you lost track of mom? You knew where she was?" Mary turned on him

"I..."

"And you didn't tell me?" Her voice beginning to rise

"Mary, I was..." Steve began attempting to soothe her rising anger

"Why do you keep everything from me? You don't tell me anything Steve, has it never occurred to you that she is my mother as well? I have as much of a right as you to know what's going in as you do, but no you repeatedly leave me out!"

"Leave you out? I just told you..."

"And when I came back here and she had magically come back to life? Awfully convenient how you forgot to mention that gem isn't it, I shouldn't be suprised you decided not to tell me about tracking her should I? What else have you not told me? As far as I knew my mother was gone and no one knew where, did it ever occur to you that I might want to talk to her? "

"Mare, you know no of this was malicious, I was just trying to protect you, she lied to us and I didn't... I didn't know if I could trust her, I didn't want her hurting you again..."

"Is that why you 'forgot' to tell me she had come back to life?"

"I was waiting for the right time, it's not exactly something you announce over the phone.." Steve tried to explain fighting not to raise his voice at her .

"No you waited for her to suprise me by suddenly appearing!" She seethed

" I didn't plan that Mary!" He shouted back

"When did you plan on telling me? Did you? I mean you'd already made the decision that she should 'leave us alone'"

"I was trying to protect you, to stop you getting hurt"

"Well you messed that one up didn't you."

"Why are you getting so annoyed all of a sudden, you never mentioned any of this up till now"

"Because I wrongly assumed you would have told me if you'd seen her again, she's my mom! I don't care if she faked her death and you don't trust her, I have a right to answers and to see if I can build a relationship with her."

"I wasn't trying to destroy your chances of reconnecting with her Mary, that wasn't my intention. I only wanted..."

"To protect me, yeah you keep saying that. Why is it up to you who needs protecting and who doesn't ? Who gave you the choice? Are you going to stop me and Danny getting married incase I have another miscarriage? It is my life let me make my own decisions." Her voice dropping as she grabbed her purse from where she left it on the table and turned away, anger still radiating off her.

"Mary stop, that's not fair.." Steve grabbed her arm, turning her to face him and stopping her from walking away. She shook his arm off and glared at him.

"Sort your own life out before you try to sort mine out Steven." She spat and stormed out the door.

* * *

"Mary, Danno please can we have shave ice, please?" Grace pleaded staring up at the two adults as she pouted.

"I'm sure we can have some shave ice monkey but we also have an aquarium to visit and a huge number of sandcastles to build, are you up to all of it?" Danny asked

"Yes!" She squealed excitedly. Danny smiled at her and then glanced at Mary, she had been nearly silent the entire journey here, which was odd , she'd been so excited about their day out with Grace.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked Mary quietly

"My brother is an idiot." She muttered in response.

"That is true at times. Monkey do you want to go buy that shave ice you wanted? " Danny turned to her handing her the money and turning back to Mary.

"So what did he do?" He asked pulling her to a bench to sit at.

"He's been hiding so much from me, I'm just fed up with it. I mean she's my mother too, he has no right to keep this all from me. He claims it's for my own good and to protect me, but I mean for goodness sake, I am an adult I don't need him mother hening me. I mean he ignored me for nearly 15 years if he actually cared about me then why on earth did he ignore me for so long?"

" he's odd okay, he can't express his emotions all that well, you know that babe. Maybe just give him a chance to explain his theories and ideas, yeah?"

"I just can't be bothered anymore, I'm an adult, if he thinks I'm incapable of making my own decisions then he can..."

"I got blue raspberry flavour!" Grace's excited voice interrupted as she approached the couple carefully carrying the cool snack.

"My favourite Grace, thank you!" Mary teased pretending to reach for it.

"It's not for you Aunty Mare" the girl giggled.

"Oh" Mary pouted and turned to Danny continuing to pout.

"Pretty please Danno" she mimicked Grace's earlier tone and Danny sighed, partly for dramatic effect and partly because Mary had clearly decided to drop the previous topic. The McGarrett family were a constant cause of headaches in his life, especially when it came to relationships, sometimes Danny genuinely contemplated shooting himself in the foot.

"What flavour? " he asked , standing and pulling his wallet out.

"Surprise me " she smiled up at him and winked. He smirked back at her and headed over to the shave ice stand and joined the queue. He glanced back and smiled to himself at the way Grace and Mary were happily chatting away to each other. Grace had really accepted her into her life and Danny's heart swelled at the idea of the three of them as a proper family. He turned back round as the queue moved forward, glancing around the tourists that were swarming the area when a girl caught his eye. Her blonde hair and pale skin, a little mole in the corner of her left eye, she looked so familiar he could have sworn he knew her, but he knew he didn't. His gaze followed her as she walked past him through the crowd, only breaking the stare when he prompted to move forward with the queue. He bought the shave ice back to Mary and glanced around for the girl but couldn't see her. It was weird he knew that face he did, but he knew he had never met her. He shook the thought out of his head. He was here to spend time with his two favourite girls, not worry about strangers, and smiled as he sat opposite Grace who promptly poked her tounge out to show of her blue tinged tounge, his thoughts swiftly moving on.

* * *

"Boss?" Kono called as she entered the dark house, noting the empty beer bottles on the coffee table. Danny had called her after Mary and he had discussed the morning's events and he mentioned that not very nice words had been exchanged between the McGarrett siblings and he had asked her just to pop in on Steve. It was around 8 pm and the house appeared empty.

"Steve?" She tried again and was rewarded with a muffled grunt from the lanai. She followed the noise through the otherwise silent house and found Steve, slouched in a chair facing the ocean. Beer number 4 in his hand.

"You alright brah?" She asked nudging him gently

"Why are you here ?"

"Wow, nice to see you too boss..."

"You know I didn't mean it like that, who sent you? And don't try to deny it."

"Fine, Danny may have told me about your discussion with Mary..."

"Fantastic. " he grumbled sarcastically as he finishef off the remainder of beer in his bottle.

" I get you wanted to protect her, but you know I have to admit maybe keeping it from her wasn't your finest idea." He simply glared in response.

"I can't trust Doris, simple as, I wasn't going to let Mary get hurt by her."

"So you hurt her instead"

"It wasn't intentional, why does everyone think I deliberately set out to hurt people? You think I choose for all this to happen, to have no family left that can actually be in the same room as me, to come home to an empty house every freaking night when I came so closr to having a family of my own? "

"Wait, what do you mean... you and Catherine? " Kono asked

"She miscarried and then left and has a new fiancé. " he pushed out of his chair to turn and face the ocean.

"Steve" Kono whispered the compassion audible in her voice. She gently reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned to face her not realising how close she was to him until they were face to face, her warm breath tickling his skin. The atmosphere suddenly thickening as the alcohol swirled in Steve's head, his thoughts bending and twisting. He looked down at the warm bright eyes that stared back at him, similar but darker than the ones he was used to. He leaned over to tuck the strand of hair that had fallen into her face, behind her ear. His hand lingered, fingers gently carressing the soft, warm skin behind her ear, enjoying the way she shivered slightly at his touch. He slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her to him, brushing his lips over hers gently, before deepening the kiss. She instantly snapped out of whatever daze she had been in earlier and pushed him back, putting her arms on his chest to stop him leaning in again.

"Steve, stop." She whispered to him.

"I'm sorry" he stepped back turning away as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I didn't mean to... I just"

"You miss her" Kono finished gently

"So much, I just, I can't seem to let go." He turned back to face her.

"Who says you have to let go?"

"She is engaged to a man she loves. I have to let go." He collapsed back into his chair.

"No you don't. If you love her Steve you have to talk to her."

"We tried that and she picked him."

"Did you tell her everything? How you feel?" He simply shook his head

"I can't because she doesn't want me."

"You deserve the freedom Steve, even if she doesn't reciprocate at least be able to get it off your chest, who knows, at least you'll have been honest, with both of you." She said gently, placing her warm hand on his, squeezing gently. He looked at her skeptically.

"I don't talk about feelings"

"Well you can blame it on the alcohol then, come on, up. I am on a mission, you will tell her how you feel." she said pulling him back to his feet.

"I hate you" he grumbled reluctantly as she pulled him through the house.

"Hey, you kissed me"

"Can we just not mention that... again."

"I'm offended brah. " she winked at him

"Look Kono, I appreciate the care and help but I can't..." he began as she tried to shove him through the door.

"You talk to her and I won't tell Danny you tried to put the moves on me...deal?"

"I'll drive..."

"My car, I drive, in the passenger seat McGarrett or in the trunk, your choice."

* * *

He knocked on the door and waited, silently shifting from foot to foot, his nerves increasing with every passing second. He brushed his hand through his hair again and almost jumped out his skin when the door was suddenly yanked open, he really hadn't expected her to answer.

"Steve" her tone was weary and defeated. Her normally radiant complexion was dulled, dark rings lay under her eyes. She leaned against the door, looking at him, unsure of what to say.

"Please can I come in? I really want to talk" his voice came out more vulnerable than he expected as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine." She stepped back and allowed him in, gently closing the door behind him. He turned to face her, standing awkwardly in the room.

"Adam not home?" He asked

"No he's away on a conference" she explained and he mentally sighed in relief, not that he had anything against the guy. Who was he kidding he hated him.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked walking over to him

"Us" he said quietly

"I know you've chosen Adam now and you're happy and that's... that's great for you. But I love you, I know you don't feel that way anymore, but I can't keep lying to myself and saying I don't love you. He can give you everything and I really have nothing more to offer you but..."

"Why do you sell yourself short?"

"What? " he asked looking at her.

"You're an incredible man, an accomplished naval officer, a trustworthy friend and a generous lover, you have everything to offer." She smiled, stepping towards him, a glint in her eye. Steve knew that glint, the little look that meant she wanted something and was going to get it. He new sleeping with her again would not actually help with the whole wanting a proper relationship, but he missed her and needed her in his arms, if this was all he got it was far better than sitting at home alone. He smiled as their lips came together in a warm kiss. His hands automatically going to her hips, pressing them together as she slipped her hands up his chest and wrapped round his neck. Steve knew it was wrong, she was in a relationship with someone else , someone she would most likely return to again after whatever was about to happen. But damn he missed her and he wanted her, if she was offering then he was not going to walk away. The kiss deepened as she dropped her hands again, this time catching on the buttons of his shirt, slowly undoing each one. They broke apart temporarily as he slipped his shirt off and she pushed him down to sit back on the couch. He smiled up at her as she dropped her jeans and straddled his lap, he immediately pulled her top over her head and continued dropping kisses on her neck and collarbone as ran her hands through his hair, scraping his scalp. The sound of a key in the lock going completely unheard, too involved in each others' presence.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Sorry again for late update , mahalo for reading and please review!


	4. Ho'opa'i

**I am so sorry for the delay! I have quite a few more chapters planned, I am not finished with them all yete sooner , anyway happy new year to you all and enjoy!**

* * *

Ho'opa'i

.

.

"What the hell is going on " Adam's voice broke the shroud of arousal surrounding the pair. Catherine jumped out of Steve's arms, grabbing her clothes from where they lay discarded on the floor.

"Adam..." She began, her eyes darting between him and Steve, how was still sat , frozen on the couch.

"Acquaintances, that's what you told me you two were. " Adam whispered glaring at Catherine, the hurt caused by their betrayal evident in his eyes.

"Adam" Catherine pleaded again as Steve stood, picking his shirt off of the floor , avoiding looking at either of them.

"How long? How long has this been going on?" His voice breaking slightly as he gestured between the pair. The silent looks exchanged between the two told Adam all he needed to know.

"How could you do this to me? Did I mean that little to you?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry, Adam, I ..." Cath began, desperately trying to wrestle her clothes back on as she reached for him, but he flinched, pulling away from her.

"Then why Catherine, why? Why did you date me? Why did you say yes when I proposed if you don't even love me?" His asked, voice rising with every word, spitting the last sentence out. Steve stood , silently not entirely sure what to do with himself, eye's darting between the other two, wincing at the tear's he could see in both of their eye's.

"I should.. umm..." He said quietly, gesturing vaguely toward the door. He didn't know if he really wanted to hear Catherine' answer and was beginning to feel that familiar sinking feeling as the tears in Cath's eyes began to slowly trickle down her eyes. The feeling that if he stayed any longer then the encounter would end the same way all the other one's had. Him with a broken heart and Cath back in Adam's arms.

"No." Adam snapped, turning to look Steve in the eye for the first time that evening.

"Stay, I wouldn't want you to feel as though I interrupted your evening together." He spat causing Steve to stop in his tracks, he wasn't going to piss the guy off any more, he knew he'd done enough hurt to him already.

"I'll pick my stuff up tomorrow." Adam said and turned , reaching for the door.

"Adam, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please..." She whispered, grabbing his arm to prevent him from leaving, Steve watched on, bracing himself for the blow he knew was coming.

"I never meant it to happen, I'm sorry.." She finished, looking up at him.

"It? As in you never meant US to happen or you never meant HIM to happen?" He asked pointing at Steve.

"I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry." She slipped the ring off if her finger and held it out to him.

"You meant so much to me, and you still do, you are an incredible man. But I don't love you. I'm sorry." He looked at her silently for a moment before taking the ring from her outstretched hand.

"So am I " He said quietly, turning on his heel and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Mary and Danny sat side beside on the sofa, snuggled up watching a game that Danny had taped from earlier.

"Mare.." Danny began, shifting slightly so he could look at her properly.

"I know it's not really my place to get involved but I love you, and as much as it pains me to say it I love your goofy brother too."

"Danny don't I just wanna watch the game and go to bed." Mary pleaded, pulling back from him slightly.

"Babe, I just, I can see how much you're hurting and I know you don't wanna be pissed with him. Yes he kept stuff from you and that was wrong, I'm not saying what he did was right. But he didn't want to hurt you, he loves you Mare. In case you don't remember he tried to rearrange my face when he found out about us." He smirked at the memory and pushed her hair gently off her face.

"He has a hero complex, he wants to protect people, especially you. I just think you two need to talk to each other at least. He struggle with his mammal to mammal communications at times. At least try babe." He pleaded.

"I just.. later Danny, I can't talk to him right now..." She said, clearly not wanting to talk about it any further, but Danny was glad she had at least let him say his piece.

"Okay babe, just think it over" he encouraged, kissing her just behind the ear as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Are we going to watch the game?" She prompted , pointing at the screen.

"Nah, I can think of other things I'd rather do" He said smiling as he pulled her into his lap only to be interrupted by the ringing of his cell.

"Like work?" She teased, grabbing it off the table and passing it to him.

"Daniel Williams, how may I help?" He answered

"I'll be right there ." He said and hung up the phone, turning back to Mary.

"I'm sorry babe, apparently a guy we put away a while ago just escaped from jail..."

"Will you be long?"

"Hopefully not, HPD are already out looking. Don't wait up though, you need your beauty sleep." He smiled and kissed her softly

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful enough already?" She asked mock angry.

"Umm... I better go"

"Oi, Williams!" She called after him as he made a dash for the door.

"I'll see you later babe, love you" He called, flashing a grin over his shoulder to her as she stood simply shaking her head, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Okay, this must be the seven hundredth time you've checked your phone in the last minute, what dearest Steven, is going on?" Danny asked, finally turning to face his partner, who was glancing between the phone and the road in front of him. Steve looked up at him, shooting him a glare before pocketing his phone again.

"Cath's not texted me back" He admitted with a sigh.

"It's 11 pm Steve, this may be a strange concept for you, because no doubt you're trained to remain awake for years at a time but us mere mortals actually require something called sleep. It's generally a nocturnal activity, where a person remains in a state of unconsciousness for about 7 or 8 hours at a time. Hence why at 11 pm if someone doesn't reply to a text, it is fairly safe to assume they are asleep. " Danny explained slowly.

"Funny Daniel." He glared at him, reaching for his pocket again.

"Seriously? Why is it so important for her to text back? What has happened that you won't leave the damn phone alone?" Danny asked but Steve looked away, avoiding Danny's questioning gaze.

"Steven. What happened? Please tell me you haven't killed anyone, or kidnapped anyone either, because I really wouldn't put it past you." Steve fixed him with a flat stare.

"No, I haven't, I... It's a little complicated."

.

.

_Earlier _

_They stood for a moment staring at the door that Adam had just walked out of. Neither quite sure what to say to the other._

_"Steve" Catherine began turning to face him and taking in a deep breath as she wiped the tears from her cheeks._

_"I never meant to hurt you either. I used you and you deserved so much better, you were hurting as much as I was , but I ignored it. I ignored the way I was hurting you. I'm sorry" She finished as her chin began to wobble. _

_"Hey, look at me ." Steve instructed gently as he stepped over to her, lifting her chin so he could look in her eyes._

_"Yes, what you did hurt I'm not going to lie to you and say it didn't. But I love you Cath and it would hurt more to lose you. You were hurting and you didn't know how to deal with it or how you felt about me or Adam." He paused as he down at her, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb._

_"And I think you are still not entirely sure how you feel. I love you Catherine and if you want this, if you want us, then I could not be happier. But I need you to be sure that this is what you want, because I do not want to lose you again. I think we need to take some time to think this over, I want this to work but I think we both need to be sure of where we stand with our feelings. We've both had enough lately and we don't need to add another break up to that. I'm not saying we will break up, I ..."_

_"You just want to be sure I really mean it" She finished for him, placing her hand over his._

_"It's not I don't believe you Cath, I just..."_

_"I get it Steve , I really do." She smiled gently at him, squeezing the hand that lay under hers._

_"I love you" He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. She smiled and leaned forward pressing their lips softly together. _

_"I love you too"_

_._

_._

"So basically, she took you back and you asked for space?" Danny asked incredulously.

"It wouldn't be the first time she's been all happy to get back together and then as soon as we've slept together she's changed her mind." Steve tried to justify.

"Have you ever thought that might just be because you're awful in the sack?" Danny asked again, trying not to smile even when Steve punched his arm.

"You're so helpful Daniel, I'm glad I poured my heart out to you.."

"Hey, man. I get you, I would have done the same thing. She'll talk when she's ready " He patted Steve on the shoulder in comfort. Steve smiled weakly in response and focused back on the road in front of him.

"Though I would never get involved with a woman that crazy to begin with."

"Yeah, because Rachel was completely sane and wonderful."

* * *

They pulled into the car park at Halawa Correctional Facility and headed over to meet up with Chin and Kono, who stood waiting, already talking to Duke.

"What do we have?" Steve asked as they reached them.

"Hu Zheng. We put him away about 2 months ago, the Marja Vanderzee case, he led us to the massive shipment of Meth." Kono explained.

"When did he get out, and more importantly how?" Steve asked.

"About 30 minutes ago and umm, he used a key..." Duke told them

"A key?"

"Yeah, it's all on camera, he got out and took out three guards in the process."

"Right, any trace on him yet?" Steve asked, reaching for his phone which had started ringing in his pocket.

"We have a chopper up looking for him." Chin said. Steve glanced at the phone and sighed seeing the number was withheld.

"McGarrett?"

"Hello Commander, you ready for a game of hide and seek?" the accented voice of a woman replied.

"Who is this?" Steve waved to Chin to try and get a trace, as he clicked the phone onto loudspeaker.

"A former friend of Mr Hu Zheng. I do believe you are searching for him."

"Who are you?" Steve asked again trying to bide time so the trace could work.

"Hu is a dead man, I wouldn't waste time searching for him, you have more pressing matters at hand." the woman continued.

"Such as?"

"Your little sister. Hu's escape did an awfully good job distracting you, she never saw us coming. Not the most attentive spark, fiesty but a little slow."

"Where is she?" Steve sneered glancing at Danny, who was frozen to the spot a look of horror stuck on his features.

"That's not how hide and seek works. You have to find her commander. But you see this hide and seek has a twist , because you see you have something I want as well. So it's not really hide and seek, more of a trade really, but it's the thought that counts. "

"what do you want?" Steve asked, now pacing the car park in a panic.

"I want what you took from me and I want Wu to pay for his betrayal. You have 48 hours commander and counting."

"Who are you?" He shouted

"One more thing commander, just to encourage you. Every hour over 24 hours and you will get pieces back. The longer you take the more pieces."

"You son of a..."

"tick tock commander, tick tock." The dial tone sounded in Steve's ear and he pulled it away, staring at it for a second before looking up to his stricken team. Chin shook his head - they hadn't got a trace.


End file.
